


Queen

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Group Chat, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Romelle, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Bandor (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, He Is So Bad, Lance McClain Needs Gay Help, M/M, Multilingual Characters, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Polyamorous Alfor/Coran/Melenor, Swearing, Trans Female Romelle, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, pansexual shay (voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: The one where I'm trash and I have a cold and I need to write a group chat because group chat fics are beautifulAka:Keith Kogane has been added to the group chat Queen, made by Lance McClain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [form vore-tron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709446) by [zerlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerlane/pseuds/zerlane). 



_Keith Kogane has been added to the group chat **Queen** , made by _Lance McClain _._

 

pdge: all im saying is that the government should know better 

pdge: oh hey kitty

keithk: what

Shay: They do know better. I just think they were not exactly prepared to have a nineteen year old trans pan american tech student from a very good uni to, yknow, hack them

pdge: here we go again 

keithk: pidge please 

Gyro: YYYYYY

Gyro: Kaius Emiliano Holt 

pdge: gdi

Gyro: What have I told you about hacking and using your skills for b a d 

pdge: none of what ever you just said was my name SHIRO 

Gyro: who is shiro 

pdge: YOU DONT HAVE A TWIN 

Bandor: oh god this was a bad time to say good morning 

MH: good morning 

Gyro: YOURE ROAD 

pdge: AND YOURE LIKE A KID 

keithk: stop

Hunk: nononono

Hunk: u guys love eachother dont fight 

Adam: i heard fight 

Adam: im here 

Gyro: SHIT RUN PIDGE 

pdge: step up professor wow 

Gyro: PIDGE 

Gyro: I VALUE YOU PLEASE 

Shay: is his last name really "wow"? 

Princess: Good Morning Everyone! 

Princess: You all seem very lively in the chat

keithk: shhh 진정해

Gyro: ooooo

Gyro: I aM sO pRoUd Of YoU lIl LaNgUaGe BaE bRo

keithk: cale-se (ily2)

Adam: thats my boy 

Romulus: WHY THE IN HELL ARE YOU ALL AWAKE SO EARLY 

Romulus: EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING ACTUAL SLEEP

Romulus: REAPERS 

**Romulus (Romelle Darling went offline)**

keithk: oh hey who added me to the chat 

keithk: anD HOW THE HELL LONG HAVE YOU HAD THIS CHAT WITHOUT ME 

 

\--------

진정해 : _calm down_ (korean)

cale-se : _shut up_ (portuguese) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to keep their usernames simple because LORD KNOWS i get out of hand with them. And just some extra stuff 
> 
> 1\. I wanted to make this collegey or something but i cant bring myself to think about future stuff bc im a potato  
> 2\. This is just a regular au, no aliens and i have created last names and stuff  
> 3\. Texas kogane will be named texas kogane soooo  
> 4\. Romelle Darling, Bandor Darling  
> 5\. Shay Hamilton  
> 6\. Adam Wallace (he's portuguese), Shiro's Japanese, Keith's Korean, Krolia's Korean  
> 7\. Allura Windsor, Alfor Windsor, Melenor Windsor
> 
> also HAS ANYONE ELSE REALIZED THAT DURING MONSTERS AND MANA, KURON TRIED TO TELL US THAT SHIRO DIED? THAT WAS THE WHOLE I AM GYRO HIS TWIN BROTHER HERE TO AVENGE SHIRO BC HE DIED *MIND BLOWN* ure welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to you all. 
> 
> I'm not... cultured in memes and vines.
> 
> I can understand funny 
> 
> I just won't be able to recite any vines or anything.
> 
> I will try to educate myself y'all

MCKING: IM OKAY IM ALRIGHT I AINT GUNNA FACE NO DEFEAT 

keithk: ok what now

MCKING: I JUST GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS PRISON CELL ONE DAY IM GUNNA BE FREE 

MCKING: LOOOOORDDD

Princess: This is essentially what he created the group chat for! 

Princess: to recite Queen lyrics 

keithk: oh god 

Shay: he only joins in the conversation just to recite lyrics 

Shay: once every week 

MCKING: yup

pdge: GASP

Hunk: THE SKY IZ FSLLINH

Adam: SHOOK

keithk: wtf 

Romulus: LANC NEVER SAYS ANYYHING 

Romulus: EVER 

Romulus: ITS BEEN MONTHS 

keithk: MONTHS? 

MH: WHATHWHATWHZRWHATWHAHAEYHAHAHA

Bandor: BOY

Coran: WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO 

Coran: IN ALL MY YEARS 

Bandor: coran ure only 26

Romulus: no hes not

Coran: SHUSH 

Adam: honey if he was 26 i would be a baby 

Coran: WALLACE 

Adam: honey 

MCKING: honey 

Shay: honey 

pdge: honey 

Princess: honey 

MH: honey 

keithk: honey 

Coran: please do go back to not talking number three 

MCKING: number three? R U SERIOUS 

Coran: well 

Adam: well 

Coran: not including the recents kiddos, and after keith's growth spurt while on his road trip with his mother, you are indeed number three 

pdge: swear in spanish 

pdge: swear in spanish 

MCKING: POLLAS EN VINAGRE 

MCKING: TONTO DEL CULO 

Romulus: why 

pdge: its the funniest. youve gotta see it in person, he flops his arms alot 

MCKING: ME CAGO EN TODO LO QUE SE MENEA

keithk: ure disgusting 

 

\--------

Pollas en vinagre : _dicks in vinegar_ (Spanish)

Tonto del culo : _idiot of the ass_ (Spanish)

Me cago en todo lo que se menea : _I shit on everything that moves_ (Spanish) 

(source: www.rypeapp.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Bandor: Adam whats the answer for q13?

Romelle: THATS CHEATI G 

Adam: c 

Gyro: WHAT ARE YOU DOING 

Bandor: no 

Bandor: its like studying 

Bandor: hes helping me study 

Shay: During the test? 

Adam: he is asking as a friend, a kid 

Adam: its not like he was asking the teacher

keithk: you are the teacher

Adam: but 

Adam: did he say Mr Wallace 

Adam: 

 

Hunk: awwww skyping with my tiña is the best <3

Princess: That sounds so nice! 

Shay: where did she go??

Hunk: to the grocery store <3

 

MCKING: im starting a new segment 

MCKING: who wants to date me 

MCKING: all u gotta do is say yes and u win the jsckpit, me 

MCKING: jackpot*

pdge: id rather win the jsckpit 

MCKING: but 

Hunk: yes, 10/10 would reccommend 

MCKING: yes queen. 7 pm at the mcdicks by your house 

Bandor: if youll buy me lunch rn 

MCKING: YES banny, mcdicks on campus in 10 

MCKING: YAY EVERYONE WANTS TO DATE ME

pdge: why do u like mdicks so much 

MCKING: i like it a good amount 

pdge: u and i are sitting in a mcdonalds right now. 

MCKING: HA BECAUSE YOU WANT TO DATE ME 

pdge: i gotta sit down

MH: youre already sitting down 

pdge: wtf how did u know 

pdge: why are we in the same chat anyway, these are MY friends 

MH: were the same person 

pdge: ure adopted

keithk: did i hear someone buy people food

keithk: whos buying me food 

(pdge typing: nono he wants a date) 

MCKING: me 

(pdge typing: hmmmmm???)

keithk: awesome where 

(pdge typing: mcdicks cuz hes too gay to function) 

MCKING: tacobell? 9pm? 

(pdge typing: hhmmmmmmmmmmm?!?!)

keithk: thats kinda late but whatever 

Gyro: hes a slut for free food 

Hunk: HHHMMMMMM?! 

pdge: u read me mind 

 

keithk @ 9:55pm: lmfao fuck you too lance 

keithk: doesnt even show up 

keithk: makin me pay for my own food 

Adam: keiths such a liar. He called me 940 and im paying for his food now 

keithk: ashfjsja

Adam: peace 

 

\---

tiña : _mother_ (samoan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus: imagine lance running to his dorm after mcdicks with hunk and sitting in the shower as he hears his phone ring and he knows its keith and he sweats and he hids his confused ass away


	4. Chapter 4

Shay: I don't understand 

**Bandor changed his username to Banny**

Banny: hey it's ok 

Shay: I don't understand 

Banny: shh it's ok 

Shay: I don't 

Shay: Understand 

Romelle: What has he done now 

Shay: system does not compute 

Banny: eeeeverythings okay 

MH: What has that beautiful angel done now 

pdge: i can confirm that it was a Mess 

Coran: I was only in the car, I haven't been informed of the Incident yet. My apologies 

Gyro: is everything okay? 

Shay: I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY BANDOR DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS LACTOSE INTOLERANT WHEN OR MUCH BEFORE WE ARRIVED AT DAIRY QUEEN 

Shay: HE IS INTOLERANT TO THE ITEM IN THE NAME OF THE RESTAURANT 

Banny: eeeeeh

Romelle: Bandor Ivander Murphy

Banny: eeeeeh

**Romelle changed her username to Rommy**

Rommy: Bandor.

Banny: Romelle.

MCKING: yknow that's really messed up bc I caught Bandor in my dorm eating ice cream once

 

Adam: hey gay 

Gyro: yes? 

keithk: yes? 

Rommy: yes?

MH: yes? 

Coran: yes? 

Banny: yes? 

pdge: yes? 

Shay: yes? 

MCKING: yes? 

Hunk: yes?

Allura: yes? 

Adam: hahahahahahahahaha

Adam: the ones with a student card

Adam: there's a get-together one of my kids Nadia is putting together for the new Gender Sexuality Club 

Adam: you should go 

MCKING: BITCH IM MAKING INVITATIONS 

Gyro: Good for you Lance!

MCKING: they say I AINT NEVER GUNNA STOP BEING GAY  BITCH  IM GAY   BITCH 

keithk: and u ruined it 

pdge: i'll be there! 

Hunk: Thanks Adam i'd love to go 

Shay: me too!! 

Coran: I was invited prior to this. By two students as well; Kinkade and McClain the elder. Informing me that I was very much in need of loving. And modern social skills. 

Coran: what ever that means 

Rommy: Ó mo dhia, dÚsachtach d'fhear d'aois

Rommy: you're so gay 

Coran: Respect those the same age as you Miss Darling 

Rommy: Old 

Coran: stop right there 

Rommy: Man 

 

MH: i just seen Coran chasing Romelle with a steering wheel? 

MH: how does he do it 

 

Adam: don't forget to study this weekend 

Adam: but also don't forget to relax and take a breath 

Adam: but also focus 

Adam: but don't lose sight of your goals 

Adam: but dream big 

Adam: but be realistic 

Adam: but don't limit yourselves 

Adam: but aim for the sky! 

Adam: but don't keep your head in the clouds 

Adam: but be creative 

Adam: but logical 

Adam: and don't forget to show your work 

 

 

\-----

Ó mo dhia, dÚsachtach d'fhear d'aois - _Oh my god you crazy old man_ (Irish) 


End file.
